Terms of Endearment
by Little-Wonderlandie
Summary: Here there are three kinds of people, dominate predator shifters, who look human but can shift into their animal, submissive safe Halflings, who have their human/ animals traits mixed together, but can shift completely, then normal people, trying to tame what they have no control over. As Sebastian adopts Kurt and try to settle can they escape the people who enslaved them?


Tittle: Terms of Endearment

By: Little-Wonderlandie

Rating: NC-17+ - M

Warnings: Loving D/s relations, some mentions and brief moments of abuse (nothing graphic) mentions of rape (non graphic) Smut (no shit?) slavery/people buying

Summary: In this new twisted world there are three kinds of people, dominate predator shifters, who look human but can shift into their animal when needed, submissive safe Halflings, who have their human traits and animals traits mixed together, but can shift completely, then normal people, trying to tame what they have no control over. As Sebastian adopts Kurt and tries to settle into some sort of regular life can they escape the people who enslaved them?

A/N: Welcome to the fic that I wrote on my iPod while camping and decided to finish. It was written on an iPod with auto-correct so be warned, and it is something I pick up once and awhile when I'm bored so expect slow updates.

Chapter one: Love bought and bribed.

Thanks to it being Wednesday Dalton was open, for browsing and buying. The pets here where quite more expensive than say at McKinley, but the fact that Sebastian could afford it, and a benefactor, meant price was not a concern.

Upturning up his collar to shield himself from the wind, Sebastian walked through the grand doors, entering the main lobby, surrounded by bustling workers, helping other paying customers.

"Ah, Mr. Smythe, I heard you booked an appointment" a worker walked stiffly up to him, clipboard and pen clutched in clammy hands. His dark hair was swept under a blue cap.

"Yes, did you get my request?" Sebastian responded sternly, looking around as if expected the pets to be out here.

"Small, tan, dark, got it. This way please" the worker, David it said on his name tag, checked off on his clipboard, gesturing to one of the large, spiraling staircases, leading the way. The staircase led to a small hallway, branching off to a balcony, overlooking the indoor training grounds.

"Here is a group of pets that fit your requests" David informed, peering over the railing, watching many assortment of pets fighting and playing. Somewhere running through hoops, and jumping over obstacles, while others amused themselves with other pets.

The one that caught his eye was a small, curly haired puppy playing was a small, brown mouse, the two chasing each other in fun.

"Who is that?" Sebastian demanded, pointing to the puppy.

"The curly one is Blaine, and the other one is Nick" David said, writing something down on his piece of paper anchored to the clipboard. The mouse, Nick, scurried off to play with a blonde bunny, leaving Blaine by himself.

"I will look at him," Sebastian decided, needing a closer look before making his decision.

"Of course" David nodded, pressing a button on a pager on his hip. Soon another worker, dressed in the same blue blazer with red piping, gray slacks, and red and blue tie, walked into the training room, clipping a leash on the black collar around Blaine's neck. The worker led him out of the room, into a small passage.

"I'll take you to his room," David sighed, leading him back down the stairs. They crossed the lobby again to ascend another flight of stair on the opposite side of the lobby, leading into another hall, this one bigger with doors on either side numbered.

They continued to walk through the hall, past the doors, until they reached a black door near the end, saying: 497c. David pulled a ring of keys off his belt loop, slid them over one by one till he reached a small silver one, and shoved into the keyhole, unlocking the door.

He flung open the door, and there was Blaine, sleeping on a bed beside another animal, a tabby cat.

"This is Blaine and his roommate Kurt" David gestured to the cat, not fazed on how fast they got Blaine into his room from the training area.

Blaine was small, only about 5'8, with curly dark brown hair, with floppy black dog ears just poking out of the nest of hair. He had tan, olive skin, and a curly dog tail. He was dressed in the uniform Dalton pet clothes, all black T-shirt that had the Dalton insignia on the left sleeve, and jeans, with no shoes.

The tabby curled up with him had coiffed hair, a dark cinnamon with light highlights, styled to perfection, dark brown ears with lighter caramel brown stripes neatly showing. The cat was beyond pale, resembling porcelain, with an elegant tail, same colour and pattern as the ears, pulled through black skinny jeans. The T-shirt was altered so the neckline was a scoop, showing off most of his shoulders.

"How long have Blaine and Kurt known each other?" Sebastian asked, stepping to Kurt's side the bed, drawing a finger over the sleeping tabby's forehead.

"Since Kurt's transfer from McKinley" David replied briskly, not elaborating.

"And why did I not see him earlier in the training area?" The finger on Kurt's forehead traveled to the velvet ear, stroking it softly.

"He did not fill your requests" David frowned, not sure what he did wrong.

"I do recall a blond rabbit down there" Sebastian mused, continuously stroking that ear, Kurt purring happily in his sleep.

"Ah well he had to be with Nick, they are a package deal" David explained, still perplexed shy Sebastian showed interest in the cat. Sebastian hummed in understanding, his finger scratching behind the pet's ear, Kurt purring much louder, rumbling deep in his chest.

"I'll adopt him" Sebastian said finally, still scratching behind his ear, finger wound deep into the soft, silky hair.

"Okay, so Blaine-" David started but was quickly cut off by an impatient Sebastian, who gave a frustrated huff.

"No, I meant Kurt" Sebastian sighed impatiently, petting Kurt's hair absentmindedly.

"Oh, but I thought you" David stuttered, looking down at his clipboard.

"Yes, but I changed my mind" Sebastian cut him off simply, not looking amused, stroking down Kurt's back, the Halfling arching into the touch.

"Um, alright, wake him up, I guess" David shrugged, jotting something down on his paper, clicking his pen a few times. The hand petting Kurt's back moved to the mostly revealed shoulder, shaking him lightly.

"Wake up, Kurt, morning" Sebastian cooed, smiling happily when Kurt's eyes slowly blinked open. Intense blue eyes stared back groggily at green, looking perplexed

"Hm?" Kurt mumbled, peering up tiredly, owlish eyes blinking slowly.

"Morning, beautiful" Sebastian greeted, sliding halfway onto the bed. Kurt slowly unfurled from his curled up sleep position, stretching out slowly. His legs stretched back so he accidentally kicked Blaine, who stirred awake.

"Whas goin on?" Blaine slurred, looking around sleepily, propping himself off the mattress.

"Well Mr. Smythe here has decided to adopt Kurt" David replied as if talking to a very small child, who needed everything broken down to them.

"Wait, really?" Kurt looked over to Sebastian excitedly, eyes sparkling.

"Yes, sweetheart, really" Sebastian smiled, stroking down Kurt's ear.

"Oh, but" Blaine whined, a hand curling around Kurt's protectively.

"Can you believe it? Someone actually wants to adopt me!" Kurt jumped happily, accidentally yanking his hand from Blaine's grip, bouncing on the soft bed.

"Not a surprise, you're wonderful Kurt" Blaine smiled woefully, looking awkwardly down at his hands.

"Thank-you" Kurt squealed, throwing himself at Sebastian, pulling his arms around the taller man's neck. The half-cat took in a large breath before smiling happily. "Lion" he smiled into Sebastian's neck, practically bouncing. In this world with Halflings the government decided all subs, people who always have half human traits half animal (except when in danger) will be kept in training schools until adopted by a Dom. Doms are usually in human form until when they or their sub is in danger.

You can't tell who your mate is by scent or anything, it is a pick and choose thing, hence why you can adopt who you want, and the government decided to make money off it. It was sick and twisted but it was how the world works.

"That is an excellent nose of yours" Sebastian smiled, holding Kurt even closer to himself, hands circling the smaller halfing's waist. Kurt blushed deeply, squeaking quietly.

"So just sign these papers, we will need your check, and some information" David coughed, breaking up the moment. Sebastian reluctantly let go grabbing some forms, all titled Dalton Pets Adoption.

"Fine," Sebastian huffed, grabbing a checkbook from his pocket, scribbling down a number Kurt couldn't read from where he was looking over Sebastian's shoulder, striped tail flicking in interest. Sebastian handed David the check, promising to mail over the forms over later.

"Alright, congratulations, you now own a pet" David smiled, writing something down on his clipboard, hand a small slip of paper over to Sebastian, containing all of Kurt's personal information on it.

"Blaine I'm going to miss you" Kurt smiled, puling the puppy into one last hug. His pale arms wrapped tightly around Blaine, burrowing his face into the curly puppy's neck, humming happily. Blaine clung to him, crushing him in a tight hug.

"Please don't leave" Blaine whimpered, holding onto Kurt as if the half cat was his lifeline.

"Oh but Blaine, someone is going to adopt me, and I'm going to miss you, but I have a new home now" Kurt explained softly, wiggling from the gasp. Sebastian coughed awkwardly, bringing the attention back to him, he was loosing the last of the very little patience he had.

"So do you need to pack?" Sebastian asked, looking around the room that looked very bare and undecorated.

"He doesn't have anything, none of the pets do, so they are prepared to b taken home during the day of adoption" David explained, jotting more notes down on his clipboard that never ran out of space.

"Are you serious?" Sebastian blanched, hand reaching out to grab Kurt's, entwining their fingers.

"Well they are just pets" David shrugged, reaching over and unclipping the collar fastened around Kurt's neck. "You are required to purchase him a new collar and identification tag in the next 72 hours, register him in the SubPet government, and in the next week take him to a vet" David rambled off, tossing the collar off to the side, handing another slip of paper, and a package that read 'SubPet Government Registration.' "Fill out and mail to the address." Sebastian grabbed the papers; neatly shoving them into the side bag he had slung over one shoulder.

"You ready to go darling?" Sebastian asked softly, Kurt nodded quickly before gesturing to wait a second before facing Blaine.

"Keep in touch, yes?" Kurt asked, tilting his head to the side. Blaine nodded, pulling him into tight hug. Kurt relaxed into the hug, pressing his lips to the curly haired teen's cheek, lapping at the skin with a rough tongue.

"What is he doing?" Sebastian hissed, pang of unexpected jealousy shooting through.

"Calm down, it's a pet thing," David chuckled, amused with Sebastian's distress, "most common for cats." Sebastian just huffed with annoyance, Kurt wrapping his arms for Blaine, turning to face Sebastian.

"I'm ready to go" Kurt smiled, prepared to take the next step in his life.


End file.
